The Story Of This
by PNEK MEKS
Summary: A crazy tale with not much of a plot, except that they're all going to save soemone! !News! This story is undergoing a rewrite! Don't worry though! You can still read it. We'll replace it in one fell swoop when the rewrite is complete!


FORE WARNING!

This story was written several years ago. Started by two extremely bored girls spending a week in a cabin with no T.V., no videogames, and their only hope of staying sane was to write a story that makes no sense and has no real point. This story was then finished by the girls, aided by their 2 best friends, and put here several years later to scare the living shit out of you.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

We take no responsibility for the loss of brain cells.

We also take no responsibility for the damage of brain cells.

If you laugh your ass off, we take no responsibility for that either. Obviously the person who made you didn't secure it properly! Anywho…

ENJOY!

The Beginning

It was a lovely afternoon as Pikachu and Mario sat in the middle of a field waiting for their "friends". Kirby and Jigglypuff show up and Kirby and Pikachu get into an argument like always. "Nuh uh!" Pikachu says sticking out her tongue. "Uh huh!" Kirby says in return, "I'll show you!" Kirby then grabs Pikachu and flings her over his shoulder. "Told you!" Kirby shouts after her. Mario walks up and then throws Kirby over his shoulder. "You don't throw my wife!" he says afterward. Jiggly walks up to Mario, and throws him over her shoulder. "And you don't throw my hubby!" The three go flying and land somewhere in China. Suddenly something grabs Jiggly and she is dragged away screaming. "Ah! Kirby help!"

In China

Kirby sits up straight. "Let's do that again!" Pikachu sits up and mumbles and Mario just lays there dazed. Three Chinese people walk up and start shoving Chinese food into their mouths. Kirby just opens wide and swallows. "Yum!" Pikachu chokes and tries to spit it out. "Yuck! Ewe! Yuck!" Mario lies there like a dead bug. They finally get away and Kirby flies them back.

In The Field

Kirby lands and reaches down to pick up a rock and huggles it. "Did you miss me baby?" he says placing it in his back pocket. Mario looks around. "Where's Jigglypuff?" he says. Kirby looks at him. "Who?" he says. Pikachu looks at him with disgust. "Your wife. The person who feeds you. Remember?" Kirby looks at her. "Oh! I know that person!" Pikachu smacks her forehead and mumbles something under her breath. "LOOK!" Kirby screams in delight, "A...a...NAPKIN! Oh joy!" Mario walks over and picks it up. "Uh...hate to ruin your fun, Kirby, but this is just a piece of paper." Kirby's jaw drops. "Wha?...What! That's...that's even better!" "Well read it Mario!" Pikachu orders. "Yes ma'm." Mario responds. "Eh hem.

Dear Whoever,

If you ever want to see ...um...Jigglypuff again, come to the castle place, that's in the place or prepare to be not...living...

Mario pauses,

Signed,

I'm not telling.

"Ok.." Pikachu says, "What the heck was that?" "I know what that means!" Kirby shouts. "Really I do!" Pikachu mumbles. "Of course you do." Kirby holds up the paper in the air. "Eh hem." he starts "It's the circle of life, KENYA, and it moves us all!" "STOP! Stop!" Pikachu shouts. "What? What did I do?" Kirby asks. "Never mind, uh, just give me the paper." Pikachu gestures toward the paper in Kirby's hand. "Well get it Mario!" "Yes mam." he replies. "Now, I think this is all Peach and Zelda's fault." Pikachu says. "Why do you think that?" Mario asks. "Because their names are on the back." "Oh." Mario replies. "But why would they want to take Jigglypuff?"

In The Castle

"I wonder why they kidnapped me?" Jigglypuff thinks. "Well, well, well, I bet your wondering why we kidnapped you." Zelda says walking in. "Well," she starts. "Well," Jiggly starts to mimic her. "Hey! Stop it you!" she screams. "Hey! Stop it you!"She continues to mimic her. "Peach!" Zelda says in a louder voice. "Peach!" she mimics and begins to laugh. "What?" Peach says in return. "Tell her to stop copying me!" "Tell her to stop copying me!" Jigglypuff snickers. "See!" Zelda begins to cry. "See!" Suddenly Jiggly bursts out laughing. "That's it! I'm going for a walk!" Jiggly has no time to copy Zelda, as she is too busy laughing her butt off. "Come back!" Peach runs towards the door but it slams in her face.

In The Field

"Well Kirby, are you going to save Jigglypuff?" Mario asks. "Who?" Kirby responds. "Let me ry this again, if you save Jiggly, I'll give you this rock." Mario says. "Onward!" Kirby shouts.

In The Car

Pikachu, Mario, and Kirby cruse down the street in their car staring at the sight. "Hey?" Kirby asks, "Isn't that your brother?" Kirby says pointing to Luigi who is standing on the side of the road. "Come on! Somebody give me a ride!" Luigi says. A green tunnel pops up and Luigi jumps in. "Finally!" The trio keeps driving and Mario stares into the sky. "Hey! Look birds!"

In The Sky

"When will people get this right!" says a flying turtle. "We're turtles for petesakes!"

In The Car

They keep driving down the road and spot a Motel, as it is getting dark. "Whelp. Time to stop for the night." Pikachu says pulling into the Motel parking lot.

In The Motel

Pikachu, Mario, and Kirby walk by to find a room. "Hey!" Kirby says spotting the pool. "How about we go swimming?" Pikachu looks down at the pool as a Toad tries to pull out a Redead with a fishing net. "Maybe later." Pikachu says shuddering in fear. They finally get to a room. "Mario," Pikachu says. "Yes sugar?" he replies. "Go down and pay for the room," she says. "Yes dear." Mario says walking down the steps.

At The Register

Mario walks up to the register as a bunch of street tuff looking Yoshis stand around him. A black one with a leather jacket, flipping a coin, looks down at him. "What do you want little man?" The other Yoshis look at him. One puffs on his cigarette and another is sips a beer. "Um, I'm here to pay for the room." Mario says with a tremble in his voice. A Toad walks out and snaps his fingers. "The cost is $50," the Toad says looking at him. Mario hands him the money and heads back to the room tripping once over his feet as the Yoshis and Toad laugh.

In The Room

Pikachu walks in the room and stares at the beds. "I am not sleeping here!" A Redead walks in carrying Mario. "Oh yes you are! It's been paid for." Mario says trembling. The Redead drops Mario on the floor. "Oof!" The floor breaks and Mario falls. "Ahhh!" Kirby gets a jealous look and sits on a chair in the corner. "All right, I'll sleep here." Pikachu sits on the bed and it goes crashing though the floor. "Ahhh!" Kirby sits up. "This is so unfair! I want to fall too!" Kirby jumps up into the air and bounces on the floor about 5 times. "I swear Mario and Pikachu have all the fun!" Then Kirby decides to jump down the hole left in the floor where Mario fell. "Wee! Oof! Do it again! Do it again! Fun! Hey, you know what?" Kirby asks as the 3 of them sit on the floor. "This reminds me of China!"

In China

"Man I'm bored," says one Chinese person. "Me too." says another. "Ditto." says the 3rd.

In The Dark Hole

"Yep allot like China." Kirby begins to cry. "What's wrong? Do you miss Jigglypuff Kirby?" Mario asks. "No! I miss China!"

Morning In The Dark Hole

"Uh! Oh yah! Take that demon!" Kirby screams while hitting something, but it's to dark to tell what. "What time is it?" Pikachu asks. "Who knows?" Mario answers. "Hey, chewing gum. What ya doing?" "Me? Lyin on the floor." Kirby says doing just that. "I thought you were beating something up?" Asks Mario. "I was, it was a soda machine, I kept hitting it till it picked me up and threw me across the room." "Ouch." Mario mumbles. Suddenly a light turns on and a low voice yells at them. "Hey! Get out! Your times up!" Pikachu looks across the room at the place where Kirby was beating up the "soda machine". Pikachu gasps when she sees it was one of those Redead things. "Uh… lets go!"

In The Car

"Well that was interesting." Mario says. "You said it." Pikachu answers. "Oh no!" "What's wrong?" asks Mario. "We're almost, wait…out of gas." Pikachu frowns. "Well, let's go look for help." The 3 look each in different directions. Pikachu sees a restaurant. "Bye." Mario sees a happy Yoshi land. "Bye." Kirby sees a dark, evil, and scary looking wood. "Hello!"

On The Road With No Car

Later, Pikachu comes back with 2 waitresses and a cook. "Hey! They say they'll make us free food!" Mario comes back with 3 Yoshis. "Hey! They say they'll let us ride them!" Kirby comes back with something behind him. "Hi, guess what? I found…a stick! Tada!" He holds it up with pride. "I love you stick!" He then puts it in his back pocket and spots the pink Yoshi. "Food…Yoshi, food….Yoshi….okay just one burger!"

On The Yoshis

"Hey!" Yells a small voice from the direction of the Motel. "Those are my property!" In the distance Pikachu sees the Toad from the Motel running like mad after them. "Stop you guys." Pikachu ordered. "Yes ma'm." Mario says. "Eggs!" Screams Kirby.

Paying Up

"I hope you know those are MY Yoshis!" Toad explains. "Sorry," Pikachu answers, "but we need them to get somewhere." "Well," Toad says, and mumbles something to the Yoshis. They nod their heads and one lifted Toad up on its tail. "The Yoshis, they give you a ride, but you got to pay me the money." "Sure, Mario, pay the man." "But Muffin?" "Pay the man!" "Yes sugar." "Many thanks." Toad says bowing his head and turning to walk the long way back to the Motel. "Oh! Bye the way! Leave them with my good friend Samus. She'll take care of them.

Back On The Yoshis

"Hurry up you two, we're almost to that Samus girl's place!" Pikachu says to the two slow pokes behind her. Mario spot a woman robot thing on the side of the road, "walking" if that were what you would call it.

Leave Them Here

"Power walkin', hi yall!" "Are you the Samus girl who holds on to Toad's Yoshis?" asked Pikachu. "Why yes. My ranch is right over here."

In The Ranch

"Yall are such nice people," Samus says smiling. "Falcon,"

Turkey Time

"Be a dear and cook these good folk some turkey. So are you plannin' on comin' back for these Yoshis?" Samus asked. "No. We have our ways of getting home." Pikachu answered. "Hey Falcon! Is that turkey done!" BOOM! "Yis." "Kirby," Samus asked, "that is your name right? Could you make sure the turkey is done?" Kirby smiles and nods, gets up, turns towards the table and slams his head into the counter while screaming, "42." He raises his head slightly and says, "I believe it's done." "Never mind." Samus cringes at the mark on Kirby's forehead. "Um… Falcon… bring out that turkey!" "Yis!" A voice calls from the kitchen. Falcon walks out with white boxes in his hands. "Falcon, not to be rude, but, that's Chinese take out." Falcon responds. "….yis?"

A Short Goodbye

"Bye!"

On The Road Again

Pikachu, Mario, and Kirby take off down the road. About a half hour later they walk past a bar and Kirby stops. "I want a beer," he says. Pikachu shrugs and they walk into the bar.

In The Bar

Kirby and Mario head straight for the nearest tender and order a couple dozen beers. Pikachu walk around and finds Fox playing a game of solitaire. "How'd yah like to play a game of poker, partner?" She says in a cowboy like tone. Fox looks up and smiles. "Sounds good." They shuffle and deal. The bets come up and start low and build up to pretty high stakes. By the time the betting is done, Pikachu has bet $500, 3 pretzels, a case of beer, and 2 of her gold teeth. Fox has bet $1000 and a case of beer. Fox laughs. "Ha! Four 5's!" Pikachu looks back and winks at Mario and Kirby. "Full house." She says and pulls everything towards her. Fox falls over and starts screaming. "NO! There goes my new jet! My mom's gonna kill me!" Pikachu throws the beer to Kirby. "Come on boys! Lets go buy ourselves a new car!" "And a rock!" Kirby screams with delight. "… and a rock." Pikachu says. Kirby and Mario follow her out as they leave Fox crying his heart out.

At The Car Dealer

Pikachu, Mario, and Kirby walk through the rows and rows of cars. "Hm. We need one tha's cheap but nice." Pikachu says dreaming of her poor car they had left on the road.

On The Road

The car sits there collecting dust and bird droppings.

In The Air

"We're turtles!"

At The Car Dealer

Pikachu spots a nice car and they hop in it, pay the dude, and leave.

On The Road Again

Mario sits there staring into space. "I wonder what Jiggly's doing?"

At The Castle

Jiggly looks around. "I wonder what their doing?" Zelda walks in and looks at her. "I bet you are wondering what you're little friends are doing. Well, I'm not telling you! Because I don't know!" Peach walks in. "Quite teasing our poor prisoner, she's probably parched. Lemonade?" Peach says in a sweet voice. "Sure." Says Jigglypuff. "Get your own!" Peach screams at her in an evil voice.

On The Road

Pikachu, Mario, and Kirby drive down the road and stop at a stump to pick out a rock for Kirby. "I was thinking something big yet little, maybe in the middle." Kirby says. "I was thinking that grassy barf taste or maybe that muddy dirt flavor…" "Oh shut up! You'll take what I give you and like it!" Pikachu screams throwing rock after rock into Kirby's gaping mouth. "STOP!" shouts Kirby pulling one out. "Perfect!" They get back in the car and head down the road some.

In Link's House

Link sits on his couch staring at the mirror. "Yeah,…hey…thanks for noticing miss, but no….I'm not a model." Link says in a fancy voice while fixing his hair. Navi stares at him while eating a bowl of mushy ice cream. "Who ya talkin' to dude?"

I See You!

A loud scream echoes from outside as Kirby jumps on Pikachu and runs the car into a brick wall. "What was that?" Link screams reaching for his binoculars. "I see you." He says spotting the trio. "See who?" Navi asks him. "I don't know. But there's a pink one, and a yellow one, and….ewe gross! A red one!" he says still staring at them. Link thinks for a minute. "Haven't I've seen them before?" He runs into his back closet and rummages through the junk. He pulls out a dusty video game and shoves it into an N64 and turns it on. "It is them!" He turns and stomps out the door. "Come on Navi!" "One minute!" Navi calls after and follows him out wearing a wielding mask and rubber gloves. "Can never be too careful!"

In The Castle

Peach and Zelda look out the castle windows. "Their almost here!" says Peach. "Dang. That was fast," says Zelda. "That's not good!" says the Hand, Bowser's slappy. "Hey Bob, (the Hand) go put those signs up." Says Bowser. "Yes Master!"

Entering The Castle

Them walk into the castle. Kirby looks to Zelda. "YOU!" Link looks down from the rafters and shouts to Navi. "Look Navi, he's stealin' me girl!" Link jumps down from the rafters. "Hink! Chink!" Link looks up and starts to dance. "Hink Chink the pinkie dink! Oh! Ehem! Now you DIE!" and he points to Kirby. "Navi! This is a stick and a piece of gum! Where is my, my, my real crap?" "Oh, sorry bout that!" says Navi handing him his sword and shield. "Now you die!" says linking pointing his sword at thin air. "Ah…Link? A little to the left." Says Navi a little concerned. "Yah…right there!" says Link sounding a bit freakish. Link charges at Kirby with full speed. Kirby sucks in Link just as he was about to slice Kirby's chin.

Inside Kirby's Belly

When Link lands, he looks around at the strange place he was in. There were a bunch of small, freakish rocks sitting at a bar. One turns and looks at him. "Hello Sunny." Link gets up and walks around. "Where the heck am…ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kirby barfs Link up.

Back In The Castle

Link stands up and looks at Kirby. "Oh! No no no! Now he's stealin' me fashion!" Link charges at Kirby again and this time Kirby hits Link with Slash, sending him across the room into a wall. "Humph. Stupid Elf Boy." Kirby mutters to himself.

Kirby Makes An Announcement

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" Kirby shouts. "If there are children under the age of 263, please note that things are about to get ugly!"

Big Bad Bowser

Peach growls as Zelda stands there like a statue staring at Kirby with goo goo faces. "Aint he the best?" Zelda says. Peach looks at her in disgust. "Bowser! Get down here!" Peach screams. Bowser leaps down and lands in front of the trio. "RAWWWwwwwww…w..w…you know, I'm not really feeling evil today." Bowser walks out the door. "Come on Bob!" Bowser shouts. "Yes Master!" says the evil hand following behind him.

Peach Escapes

Peach shouts after Bowser. "You get your butt back here and fight!" Peach shakes Zelda, "Wake up! Can't you see that we're loosing here! WE ARE LOOSING!" Peach runs around while having a spasm, because she doesn't know what to do. "kjdoifu0iwu40g0q93u409q40jgarg 15re45g5re45h4w5r4h645565h745w4tr5h4w5e4rh!" Pikachu steps forward and gets in Peach's face. "Yo man, you know that you, like, totally lost, so, like, give in gee!" she says sounding like a domesticated, spasms, cheese monkey. Peach stares at Pikachu while fixing her dress. "I'll never give up, and you haven't seen the last of me!" Peach shouts into the back room, "Twink!" Twink flies out and starts to circle around Peach. Peach looks to the trio and says, "You might have seen Kirby fly, or maybe even Jigglypuff fly, but you aint ever seen Peach fly! Hideho!" She points to the sky as she slowly begins to float out a window in the castle then slowly starts to descend. Peach yells up to Twink. "Twink, what's happening! Why are we falling!" Twink yells to Peach. "Peach! I'm a loosin' power! I'm a loosin' power!" he says in a freakish Spanish accent. "Twink! Don't loose power! Don't loose pow…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-pant, pant-hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both Peach and Twink fall into a mud puddle right outside the castle door. Pach stands up. "I can't believe this is happening to me!" She slams the door with anger. "Great! I locked myself out again!"

Why We're Here

Kirby, for god knows why, was sick of doing nothing and shouts, "Hello! And welcome to Burger King!" Pikachu and Mario look at him confused. Pikachu gets sick of standing there. "Well, are we going upstairs or what?" "I guess." Says Mario. "I'm not going!" says Kirby. Mario looks at him. "What do you mean?" he asks. "I'm not going." Kirby says again, "Did I stutter?" "You better get your fat, pink butt up those steps!" yells Pikachu slapping im across the face. "I'm not going!" Kirby says unfazed. Mario stares at him. "Come on Kirby!" he says. "NO!" says Kirby walking up the steps. "I'm not going!" he says still walking up the steps. Pikachu shrugs and her and Mario follow him up the steps. At the top, they see Jiggly lying on the floor fast asleep. She wakes up, stretches, and rubs her eyes looking at them. "It's about time you got here," she says to them. "Well, we had a few troubles along the way." Pikachu says to her. Jiggly looks to Kirby. "Well? Are yah gonna let me out?" Kirby stares at her. "Who are you?" Kirby says confused. Jiggly looks at him and shakes a rock in her hand. "I'm your wife. Now come let me out!" Kirby spots the rock and goes wide-eyed and runs straight into a bar and falls down. He then starts to gnaw at the bars whispering to himself. "Must get rock. Must get rock!" He breaks through the bars and runs in, arms wide. Jiggly has tears in her eyes and opens her arms, the rock still in her hand. Kirby runs straight for Jiggly, then turns and rasps the rock. "I've missed you sooo much!" he says to the rock giving it a kiss. Jiggly falls over dumfounded. Pikachu and Mario walk over and help her up. "He's dumb. He'll remember you come dinner time," says Mario trying to comfort her. "I know. But he was so close to actually hugging me, I just wish he were a little smarter. Oh well!" Kirby sits there holding the rock and talking to it. "Did you miss me? I missed you! Yes I did! Yes I did! You're so cute!"

3 hours later

"Yes I do! I love you sooo much!" Kirby finally gets up and places the rock in his back pocket and turns to the other three who are just waking up. "So?" Kirby starts. "How we getting home?" "How about the same way we got to China?" Mario says. Kirby smiles. "Alright!" Kirby then throws Pikachu, Mario, and Jiggly over his shoulder, sending them flying back to the field. Kirby then throws himself over his own shoulder. "Wee!" he screams as he flies off to the field.

In The Field

All four land in the field. "OOF!" They all get up, dust their selves off, and head off to their house.

At Their House

They skip down the lane with smiles holding each other's hands as the birds sing and the sun shines. They walk up to their house and jump into the air. "Yeah!" they all scream.

THE END

Pikachu rips out the scene. "Hold up! What is this crap? That is not, I repeat, not what happened!" She pushes in a new scene. "This is what happened.

The four walk up to their house as a group of vulture devour the remains of a deer. Their house is in shreds and they are tired and unhappy. "What happened to our house?" Jiggly asks. "I have no idea," answers Mario. "Well this sucks." Chimes in Pikachu. "Eggs." Says Kirby. They look to each other and know exactly who did it. In one loud voice they scream, "PEACH!"

THE END?


End file.
